


Drunk & Sleepy

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alcohol, Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Alcohol will encourage anyone to share their feelings about another person, but what happens when it puts one of those parties to sleep in the middle of a confession of love?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: Interstellar Novella [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Drunk & Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Interrupted Declaration of Love. I'm gifting it to my lovely friend, GaeilgeRua for helping me pick the pairing! Hopefully she enjoys this little Druna piece that I was able to come up with for her. Who says the interruptions have to be in the form of a literal interruption? Sleep has interrupted many conversations I've been having.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It had been a long time since Draco had been out celebrating the end of the school year like he was celebrating tonight. All of the students involved in the War of Hogwarts were finally set to graduate from the hallowed halls of the Castle, and everyone was ready to start the next step in their lives.

Taking a swig of his firewhiskey, Draco finished off his drink and slammed the empty glass back down onto the bar. He gave the bartender a look, and soon there was a brand new, full glass of firewhiskey sitting in front of him. He smiled and nodded. This man was damn good at his job, and for that, Draco was eternally grateful.

He took a moment to glance around at the crowded bar. Over in the far corner, he spotted Harry Potter and friends enjoying their drinks, laughing, and having a good time. Of all the people that he attended Hogwarts with, Potter, Granger and the Weasel deserved a chance to celebrate. If it weren't for them, none of this would be possible. As much as Draco hated to admit it, he knew that it was the truth. The Wizarding world would be indebted to those three for the rest of the time.

As his gaze continued around the room, he noticed other smaller groups of his classmates sitting together and enjoying their night. However, as he continued to look around the room, he realized that he was saddened at the fact that he hadn't seen one particularly attractive blonde Ravenclaw aimlessly floating about from group to group talking to everyone she saw.

Grabbing his drink from the bar, Draco decided that it was time to investigate this particular student's whereabouts. He made a beeline towards Hermione in his efforts to locate the one he sought.

"Hey Granger," Draco announced as he arrived at the group of Gryffindors gathered around Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Have you seen Lovegood?"

"Hello to you too, Draco," Hermione replied politely before looking around the room to see if she could spot Luna hiding around somewhere. As her eyes panned past the front door, she noticed Luna walking towards the backroom of the pub. "I think she's heading to the back room. Why are you looking for her?"

"No reason," Draco said with a wink, taking a sip of his drink. "Thanks, Hermione."

Leaving the confused faces of the Chosen One and friends behind, Draco made his way to the entrance of the back room at the pub. He noticed that there weren't many people hiding out in the back room, so it would be the perfect chance for him and Luna to get to talking, or so he hoped anyways.

Making his way inside, Draco looked around the room once more before he spotted Luna sitting alone in a booth at the back corner of the room. He carded a hand through his hair before smoothing it over his shirt and took another swig of his drink; a little liquid courage never hurt anyone. He decided that it was time to face the music and marched over to the table where Luna was seated.

"What are you doing hiding back here all by yourself, Lovegood?" he asked, slipping into the booth and taking a seat beside her with a smile painted broadly on his face.

Luna rolled her eyes and scooted over just a bit to give him a little bit of room. "I just wanted some peace and quiet, Draco. What are you doing back here?"

"Looking for you," he answered, winking as he took yet another sip of his firewhiskey.

Luna looked down at the half-empty cup in his hand and then back at Draco's face. She felt her cheeks flush as the pair made eye contact, and she reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "How drunk are you?"

Draco looked at her for a moment with a furrowed brow. "What makes you think I'm drunk?"

Luna tossed her head back with a laugh, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Draco's forearm. "Your pupils are dilated, and you called me Lovegood instead of Looney Luna. So I'll ask again, how drunk are you?"

"Very," Draco affirmed, lifting his glass to his lips and finishing off the last of this round of firewhiskey. As he set the glass down on the table, he motioned for the waitress to come to him as he handed her the glass. "Could I get another round and put her next drink on my tab?"

The waitress took the glass and nodded, turning her head to Luna. "What are you drinking, love?"

"Elderflower Wine, thanks," Luna replied, smiling as the waitress walked away from their table. Slowly she turned her head back to Draco, who was staring at her with a broad, drunken smile on her face. She felt her cheeks flush once more as she took a deep breath. "Drunk enough to not remember tonight?"

"Hmmm, most likely," he mumbled, scooting a little closer to her as she sat beside him and placed a gentle arm around her shoulder. "Is there something about to happen that I'm going to want to remember?"

Luna laughed, shaking her head. "Nothing is going to happen when you are drunk off your arse. Maybe when you've sobered up and are guaranteed to remember."

"What do you mean?" Draco teased, placing his head on her shoulder, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You said you probably aren't going to remember tonight, right?" Luna asked, thinking quickly on her feet as she felt Draco's head nodding against her shoulder. Refusing to look down and make eye contact with him, she closed her eyes as she blurted out her next thought. "Good. I love you, and I'm tired of just being your friend."

She waited in silence for him to say something, but the longer the silence held on, the more concerned Luna got. So far, he had proven to be a rather talkative drunk, but now that she's told him how she felt about him, he'd gone quiet. Tilting her head back, she let out a heavy sigh.

"I think your friend fell asleep, love. Do you want me to bring some water to the table?" The waitress's voice pulled Luna out of her thoughts as she lifted her head and glanced down at the sleeping Slytherin, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Water sounds lovely. Thank you," Luna replied, shaking her head. All that pent up adrenaline to tell him how she felt about him just for him to sleep through the entire thing. "I guess I'll just have to gather up the courage to do this again when he wakes up."


End file.
